Everyday Bears
Everyday Bears is the 6th episode of the first season of We Bare Bears and the 6th episode overall. Synopsis Ice fights with a Roomba; a mouse invades Panda's room; Grizz gets stuck in a tree.http://www.locatetv.com/tv/we-bare-bears/9275962/episode-guide Plot The episode begins with Grizzly entering the bathroom, followed by Ice Bear. Grizzly begins to brush his teeth while Ice Bear fills up the bath tub. Panda blindly enters the room, finds his contacts, and puts them on. Ice Bear dumps ice cubes into the bathtub and submerges himself into the water. Later, Grizzly leaves the house to find a package at the doorstep. He picks up the package and investigates it, but as soon as he spots a group of people playing frisbee, Grizzly excitedly throws the package into the house, closes the door, and races to the group. Grizzly approaches one of the people and talks to them. He asks him if they can let Grizzly play, but the man declines, saying nervously that they already have four people. Grizzly isn't troubled, and happily moves back to sit down and spectate the game, while constantly commentating when someone throws or catches a frisbee. In his room, Panda is using his computer to check out his social media page. He takes a quiz (which labels him as a black bear), and likes and comments on peoples' statuses. When he saw a creepy dog costume, he begins to type something to update his status, but as he sits back and tries to think about what to type, a mouse appears on the keyboard and starts to walk around, pressing random keys. Panda is terrified and quickly moves away from his table. The mouse continues to move around the keyboard as Panda yells, "Intruder!" In the living room, Ice Bear is sweeping up the floors until he stumbles upon the package Grizzly threw behind him earlier. He opens the box to find that it contains a Vacuum Pal, a Roomba. Ice Bear seats himself and begins to read a newspaper as the Vacuum Pal vacuums the floor of the house. Back outside, Grizzly spectates and commentates on the group of people playing frisbee, until someone fails to catch it and it gets stuck in a tree. The group is annoyed and wonders what to do, but Grizzly quickly climbs up the tree to retrieve the frisbee. Grizzly climbs up to a high branch and finds it. He throws it back to one of the people. They grateful and offers Grizzly to join them when he gets down. Grizzly happily obliges and tells the group he'll be down in a moment. Grizzly tries to crawl out of the branch, but quickly finds that his foot is stuck on another smaller branch. After the group questions him if he's alright, Grizzly reassures them that everything's alright. He tells them that they can play without him while Grizzly stays up for a bit. Back in Panda's room, the mouse continues stomping on the keyboard, until a string of letters that were typed were auto-corrected into "babies." The mouse presses enter, updating Panda's status to "I hate babies," much to Panda's horror. People begin to comment negatively towards Panda, and he begins to lose friends. Ice Bear continues reading the newspaper as the Vacuum Pal vacuums up the house. The Vacuum Pal runs into a chair and repeatedly rams into it, until it flips belly-up and breaks. Ice Bear starts to toy with the broken Vacuum Pal to try to fix it. On the tree branch, Grizzly is still stuck. A butterfly flies towards Grizzly, who then asks the butterfly to run off to get an axe or some butter. Grizzly blows on the butterfly to make it fly, and eventually it does, but soon Grizzly accidentally inhales it and spits it out. Down below, the group asks if Grizzly needs any help, and he reassures that he is just enjoying the view from above. He asks them to throw the frisbee up to him, which they then do. Grizzly fails to catch it, and asks them to keep throwing it until he catches it. As the mouse still keeps walking on the keyboard, Panda tries to pick it up using a toy light saber. The mouse crawls onto the tip of the toy. Panda slowly guides it away from his laptop. The mouse starts to stare at Panda, making him feel uncomfortable. The mouse charges at him, causing Panda to throw himself back as the mouse is launched back onto his laptop. Ice Bear fixes the Vacuum Pal, but as it roves around the table, it springs up often. Ice Bear reaches into his toolbox to find a hammer, only to smash the Vacuum Pal repeatedly. Grizzly finally catches the frisbee the man kept throwing, and as he tries to throw it back down to the group, he slips and falls from the branch, suspended by his leg that is still stuck to a smaller branch. The group is shocked, and people begin to gather around. Eventually, after many people are spectating, a police officer asks if Grizzly is stuck and presumably calls the fire department. Panda thinks of an idea to get rid of the mouse and runs to the kitchen, where Ice Bear is welding something in the Vacuum Pal. Panda gets a bunch of packs of snacks and puts it on the table next to his laptop to lure the mouse inside. He lays down some snacks in a line to get the mouse out of his room. As the mouse tries to move while inside the bag, it hits the mouse several times, uploading a strange photo much to Panda's horror as he loses even more friends. Panda falls down and loses his contacts. Ice Bear fixes the Vacuum Pal, making it remote controlled. The Vacuum Pal vacuums up a carpet, and the remote stops working. Suddenly, the Vacuum Pal begins chasing Ice Bear while sawing up everything it runs over and into. Ice Bear eventually manages to throw the Vacuum Pal outside the window. A news crew gathers to report on Grizzly stuck in a tree as a fireman on a fire truck approaches him on a ladder to try to rescue him. Grizzly is reluctant and resists the fireman's attempts to save him. The Vacuum Pal appears, scaring off all the people and damaging the firetruck, which throws the fireman off the ladder, who then slides down the tree to safety. The Vacuum Pal goes after Grizzly, who shaves part of his leg that's stuck on the branch, releasing him, as Grizzly grabs on to the large branch. Ice Bear gets his axe from his refrigerator and rushes towards the tree. Grizzly climbs back onto the branch, but is chased into climbing higher up on the tree by the Vacuum Pal. Ice Bear begins to chop down the tree, while Panda is panicking in his room as the mouse uploads all of his pictures. Ice Bear finally chops the tree down, bringing Grizzly crashing into Panda's room. The Vacuum Pal survives the fall, and begins to vacuum Panda's bed sheets, but Ice Bear chops the Vacuum Pal in half. Grizzly accidentally finds Panda's contacts, who snatches them and puts them on. Then Panda hastily deletes everything the mouse did on his social media. The fireman calls out to save the bears, but Ice Bear hands him the mouse and the fireman takes it to safety. The episode ends with all three bears in the bathroom. Panda removes his contacts, Grizzly bandages his leg where the Vacuum Pal shaved him, and Ice Bear gets out of the tub, having apparently fixed the Vacuum Pal and using it as a means of getting around the house. When the bears leave the bathroom, and turn off the light, some of the rooftop walls clutter down on the bathroom floor. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Fireman (debut) * Mouse (debut) * Rebecca Turnman (debut) Locations * The Bear Cave * The Forest Objects * The Bears' Laptop * Fridge * Roomba (debut) * Panda's Lightsaber (debut) Trivia * This episode, "The Road", "Pet Shop", "The Island", "Baby Bears on a Plane", "Yuri and the Bear", and "$100" are the only seven episodes where Ice Bear doesn't speak. ** In addition, this is the one of the only episodes where Ice Bear doesn't talk as an adult. * It's revealed Panda wears eye contacts. ** It was revealed, as shown in one of Panda's photos, Panda has green eyes, this could be marked as an error. Cultural References * Panda is seen with a toy resembling a Lightsaber from the well-known "epic space opera" Star Wars. Errors * When Panda commented on an ice cream image, he didn't click "Post" but rather continued scrolling down, thus the comment would be lost. * In one of Panda's pictures, we’re shown that Panda's eyes are green. (See Trivia) International Premieres * July 31, 2015 (Canada) * September 15, 2015 (UK and Ireland) * September 28, 2015 (Latin America and Brazil) * November 3, 2015 (Turkey) * November 21, 2015 (Arabic) * November 25, 2015 (CEE, RSEE, Poland, Benelux) * November 28, 2015 (Spain, Germany) Videos We Bare Bears - Everyday Bears (Sneak Peek) References id:Everyday Bears Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Category:BearBomb Episodes Category:E